The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shutoff or closure device which is of the type comprising a substantially tubular-shaped housing and an elastic hose body which extends within and in the lengthwise direction of the housing and is secured at its ends at the housing. The hose body forms a closable throughpassage which flow communicates the inlet and outlet openings of the housing with one another, and a substantially ring-shaped pressure compartment or chamber is delimited by the housing inner wall and the hose body and into which opens a conduit connection arranged at the housing.
Shutoff devices of this type are also referred to in the art as hose valves. Owing to their extremely low susceptibility to contamination such hose valves are especially suitable for use in pneumatic transport conduits or lines, through which for instance there is removed by suction fiber fly, dust and other undesirable impurities or contaminants at spinning installations.
A state-of-the-art shutoff device of this type is known which comprises an approximately cylindrical hose body extending within the housing in the lengthwise direction thereof when the shutoff device is in its open position. If pressurized fluid medium, such as compressed air, is infed into the pressure compartment for the purpose of closing the shutoff device, then the hose body expands until at its intermediate region it comes to bear at a core portion piercingly extending through the center of the hose body, to thereby shutoff a throughflow passage or throughpassage. The expansion of the hose body at its intermediate or central region is so great that such is overloaded. The fissures or tears which form as a result thereof render further use of the hose body impossible after a relatively short period of use. The ozone contained in the air which flows through the hose body further promotes the formation of the fissures or tears.